Waves of Love
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Kendra Mathewson is a trouble maker to the extreme. Then Mystel, a beyblader from the disolved BEGA league arrives in her hometown. Can Mystel change this bad girl into a good girl? Or will he fail? Finally updated! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

blitzkreig50889: hey, folks I'm back with another fic, but this time…

Mystel: I get to be in it!

blitzkreig50889: (laughs) yep that you do Mystel.

Mystel: (grins)

blitzkreig50889: anyway, I figured I would do a fic with Mystel this time instead of one of my usual Demolition/Blitzkrieg Boys fics. And as I'm sure Mystel will tell you…

Mystel: I'll be the one you get to listen to instead of any of the B-Boys. Well, except for Kai who will probably pop in and annoy blitzkreig50889.

blitzkreig50889: Mystel, I think you're going to be one awesome helper!

Mystel: (grins) naturally.

blitzkreig50889: well, anyway, here's a new fic for you all. It's called Waves of Love and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did The Great Biovolt Escape and Bryan's Story. I'll have new chapters for those up here in a few days in case you were wondering. Anyway, on to the fic!

Mystel: Don't forget the disclaimer!

blitzkreig50889: oh right. Mystel, would you mind saying the disclaimer for me?

Mystel: do I have a choice?

blitzkreig50889: (glares)

Mystel: Ok, ok! No need to get angry on me! blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns the OC that will pop up later in the Prologue.

blitzkreig50889: Now that he's done with that…on to the fic!

Waves of Love

Prologue

He walked along the shore. In a few hours he'd no longer be living on the continent of Australia as he had done all of his life, but in the big city known as San Francisco. Still, he would do everything he could to enjoy the sea breeze and quiet before he headed to a new life of city smog, traffic, and noise.

"Mystel, honey, it's time to go. Mystel?"

Mystel turned his head away from the sea. He couldn't believe he was leaving. It just didn't feel right, but yet it was happening and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Mystel?" His mother's voice could be heard calling for him. Yet, while he wanted to answer her, he was afraid to. If he answered her he'd be acknowledging the fact he might never be back to Australia.

"Mystel! Where are you? We need to leave now!"

Mystel winced before giving the sea on final look. It felt so odd to be saying good-bye to something that was a huge part of his soul. A tear trickled down his cheek, unnoticed. He just didn't want to leave!

"There you are, Mystel. I was wondering where you had gotten to," his mother said softly when she found him.

"Why must we leave?" Mystel asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had surrounded him and his mother since she had told him two days ago they were moving.

"Because, your father's work demands it and so does mine. As archeologists, it's our duty to travel from place to place finding new things to share with the world. Besides, San Francisco will be a new and exciting place for you to see."

Mystel just shook his head. Why did he have to be going to a new school and leave the ocean that was a part of him behind?

* * *

Mystel glanced around San Francisco with a disgusted look. His mother had said the city was beautiful, but he didn't agree. All the noise and city traffic was an annoyance compared to the calm quiet that he was used to back in Australia.

"Tell me again why we had to come to this exact city?" Mystel growled to his mother.

She sighed before answering her obviously scared and angry only child. She felt bad for him and for the work that required her to move him from his home, but she'd had no choice. This dig was likely to be the biggest success of her and her husband's careers and as much as she hadn't wanted to hurt Mystel, she hadn't had any choice.

"Because, Mystel, this is the biggest and the most important of all digs for any archeologist to want to be one. It's a symbol of how good and archeologist is and shows what he or she is capable of. It's a challenge, and like beyblading challenges appeal to you, archeological challenges appeal to your father and I."

Mystel just snorted. It all sounded like a bunch of crap to him.

Mystel's mother shook her head before signaling her soon to follow her across the street. She was leading him to their new house for the time being and whether or not he liked it there was nothing she could do about it.

Carefully, she unlocked the door and moved aside so Mystel could enter. His quick examination of the house stated quite clearly that he didn't like what he saw and was going to do everything possible to not enjoy his stay there.

"Your room is up the stairs and to the left," She told him softly before heading up the stairs herself to deposit her and her husband's stuff in their room.

Mystel glanced around the room one last time before following her up the stairs and heading into his room. A huge bay window met his seeking gaze and caught his attention. He walked towards it and looked out the window into his backyard. Instead of seeing the ocean like he would've back in Australia he saw trees, city streets, and streetlight.

Quietly, Mystel turned away from the window and walked back towards the door and the bed that was near it. He climbed up onto the bed and then sprawled out on it. Then, for the first time since he had heard the news of moving to San Francisco, he cried for the ocean he would never see again.

* * *

Kendra Mathewson jogged across the street as fast as she could manage while holding her platinum blond hair away from her face and doing her best to keep her sunglasses from falling down her nose to reveal her emerald green eyes that she hated so much. Her shoes were untied and her thin frame made it difficult for her to keep any clothing above her hips when she ran. However, at that moment she could care less.

"I've got a new neighbor!" She sang softly to herself and very much off key. "And it's a boy too!"

Kendra was known by her whole school as a flirt and a major bad girl. She was also the most troublesome girl there and had nearly been kicked out of school twice. Still, that threat of being expelled didn't stop her from picking fights with the other girls or flirting outrageously with boyfriends that belonged to other girls.

However, what she didn't expect on her way to her neighbors was her arch rival walking up to the unknown boy's house and getting ready to turn towards the door. Kendra growled furiously. Why did Ming Ming have to me walking towards the new kid's house? Why?

Kendra didn't have time to ask because Ming Ming entered the house and left her standing outside the door wondering whether or not she should try and knock on the door now. Her mind was made up when she heard Ming Ming squeal with delight.

"Mystel! How've you been? I haven't seen or heard from you in months!"

"Mystel?" Kendra thought to herself. "My new neighbor is Mystel?" She nearly yelled with delight at the idea of meeting him in person. He had always been her favorite beyblader and now he lived next to her! However, what she didn't expect was for him to suddenly walk right out the door and literally slam it in Ming Ming's face, while nearly plowing her over in his effort to get away from the young pop idol.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he started before realizing she didn't seem offended at all.

"That's Ok…I mean…It's my fault I was standing in front of the door. I was just coming over to…"

"Say hi?" Mystel finished, obviously used to the stammering that Kendra was exhibiting. "Don't be sorry about it. You're not the only one to have shown up today. At least you didn't try and maul me."

Kendra noticed Mystel's shudder and smiled inwardly. She had the feeling Ming Ming had tried to hug him to death just like almost every other person she met.

"Anyway, you obviously know who I am, but who are you?" Mystel queried, obviously curious as to why she was still gaping at him like an idiot instead of squealing and jumping up and down like most girls he said anything to.

Kendra found her voice after a moment and offered Mystel her hand to shake as she spoke. "I'm Kendra Mathewson. It's nice to meet you Mystel." She wanted to strangle herself for blushing at her own words. Mystel however, seemed not to notice for he just answered her calmly and without any conviction.

"It's nice to meet you Kendra. I'm Mystel Devine." With that he held out his hand and shook hers just before Ming Ming came running out the door obviously furious with Mystel for talking to Kendra.

"Mystel, if I were you, I'd never talk to her again. She gets everyone into trouble. She…Mystel, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

Kendra realized instantly that Mystel had ignored Ming Ming's tirade and had studied her as he did almost everything.

"I heard you Ming Ming, but I'll judge for myself just how bad she is." Mystel turned back to the pop idol and sent her a glare that said quite clearly leave-me-alone-or-you'll-wish-you-never-made-me-angry!

"Kendra, would you mind showing me around this maze of a city? I can't figure out which way is north anymore," Mystel asked calmly with a faint trace of humor in his voice.

Inwardly, Kendra smiled to herself. Mystel was pretty cool as far as she was concerned and she'd be more than glad to show him around. Besides, she'd make everyone at school envious if she did.

"Sure, Mystel. I'll show you around the city." With that Kendra turned around and started to lead Mystel towards the school they would both be going to in two weeks.

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? I know it's a little long and what not, but this is the first fic I've done with Mystel in it so it might be a little rough here in the beginning.

Mystel: I thought you did pretty well.

Blitzkreig50889: thanks Mystel. And you won't be so serious in the next chapter either by the way.

Mystel: well, that's a relief! I don't think I've ever been this serious for this long in my life.

Blitzkreig50889: true. Anyway, please send some reviews for this fic and let me know what you think of it. It was really tricky for me to do this prologue as Mystel's not a character I know a whole lot about. Hopefully a few reviews will let me know what you all think of this fic. Feel free to send me ideas on what can be done to add more life to this fic if you think it needs it.

Mystel: yeah. I won't get mad at you for it. After all, I'm just doing what I'm told to do here.

Blitzkreig50889: haha Mystel. Very funny. Anyway please review and I'll see what I can do with this fic to get it off the ground and up and running properly.


	2. Chapter 1

Blitzkreig50889: (looks around room cautiously for angry readers) alright, I'm back everyone so before you decide to throw anything at me for taking forever with this fic, just know that I'm very, very, very, very, very, sorry for taking so long to update this fic. I never meant to take this long to update.

Mystel: and it's about damn time too! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me!

Blitzkreig50889: sorry Mystel. I had a lot on my mind.

Mystel: that's okay. You're back now and that' what matters.

Blitzkreig50889: that's right. So, in order to get straight to the fic, would you do the disclaimer for me Mystel.

Mystel: only if this is the last time for this fic that you have me say it.

Blitzkreig50889: (laughs) alright, you win Mystel. I won't make you say the disclaimer anymore after this.

Mystel: YES! Thank you! Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and her OC in this fic Kendra. Enjoy the fic everyone!

Chapter 1

Mystel had been in San Francisco for nearly a month now. Glancing around the street he was walking on, he reminisced over the last extremely active weeks he'd had. Not only had he just moved to the city, but he'd made a ton of friends that he'd never thought he'd make in a city. It made him smile just to remember it all. Of course, he had to thanks the girl who'd helped him adjust to it all. Kendra was certainly a surprise in his mind.

Walking down the street still, he brought into this mind an image of Kendra's appearance. She was blond haired, chocolate brown eyed, about five foot four, one hundred pounds, and always full of laughter and humor. Unfortunately, the girl had a horrible tendency to lose friends as fast as she made them…well, all of them except for him.

Smiling faintly, Mystel continued his aimless walk. He could teach her a thing or two in that department. The memory of his battles with Max and Ray allowed Mystel to remember how hard it had been for him to keep any true friends. After those battles, he'd had more friends than he'd ever thought he would have. He wanted Kendra to feel that too.

"Hey Mystel! How ya doing!"

Mystel jerked his head around as the girl in thoughts yelled out a greeting to him. Seeing her actually awake at nine in the morning was a shock. "I'm doing great Kendra. What are you doing up already?"

Kendra laughed and Mystel couldn't help wanting to laugh with her. That thought bothered him slightly, but then again, he was a teenager and he did have hormones to worry about every once in a while.

"Well, my mom decided I need to go to the mall for some new clothes, so she woke me up. I've been trying for over three hours to run away from her."

Mystel gaped at her as Kendra's mother came rushing out of the house in hot pursuit of her mall hating daughter. "Kendra, you might want to look out!" Mystel warned.

Kendra jerked around only to be caught by her mother anyway. "Oh crap! Mystel, help!"

Mystel shook his head. "Sorry. I draw the line at attempting to save damsels whose mothers are trying to make sure their daughters don't look like they've been in the mud all day."

Kendra sent him an annoyed look until she realized he was teasing. "Gee, thanks for the help Mystel," she yelled back as she was drawn into the house.

Mystel chuckled as he continued down the street. Yep, that was Kendra alright. Why had he ever thought San Francisco would be boring?

(Several hours later)

Kendra let out a sigh of relief as she was finally released from her shopping duties. She had thought he mother would never stop.

"Free, finally," she whispered at the ceiling. However, here freedom from her mother was short lived as the phone chose that moment to ring.

"Kendra! Get down here and talk on the phone like a true girl would!" her mother yelled. Kendra winced. She hated talking on phones! However she marched down the stairs anyway.

Several minutes later, saw Kendra in a fury. If people thought they could harass her they had another thing coming. There was no way she was going to change who she was just to make this all stop as her mother had suggested. It just wasn't going to happen.

Kendra stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. She had some planning to do. Her enemies were going to pay.

(Next day at the local high school…)

Mystel moved slowly through the hallways. He hated the time restriction that was placed on the students when they were traveling from one class to another. However, what irritated him most was that he couldn't find Kendra anywhere. She had promised earlier in the day that she would help him out with his history homework and in turn he'd help her with her math homework. However, now when the day was almost over, he couldn't seem to find her, or get through the halls to his study hall.

When the hall traffic suddenly stopped Mystel was forced to stop with it. The sounds of furious fighting could be heard along with angry female curses.

"Oh crap," Mystel muttered. "Please let one of those voices not be who I think it is."

Quickly, Mystel shoved through the crowd. What he saw made his jaw drop open in shock. There in the middle of a circle of girls stood Kendra. She was being attacked from all sides, but despite what the others did to her, Kendra always gave it back at them in double the force. Well, most of them.

"Oh no!" Mystel groaned. "Not again!"

Blitzkreig50889: well, there you go everyone. I hope you liked the chapter.

Mystel: as do I! Please remember to review everyone!

Blitzkreig50889: wow. That was quick. Anyway, please review and I hope you all liked the chapter!


	3. Author's Note

Blitzkreig50889: I'm just dropping in a quick note to tell everyone to expect a major fic update on Friday. I'm getting ready to head home for the summer so my fics won't likely be updated for quite awhile and I wanted to let everyone know. Down below is the list of fics going to be updated. Please bare with the length and be prepared to review like crazy over the long period of time the fics may end up sitting. And to my reviewers, thank you so much for being patient with me. As soon as I can get my college grades and GPA up I promise I'll update more often.

**Fics to be Updated on Friday:**

Flaming Hearts- this fic will actually be completed on Friday.

Hearts Unwritten: Kai and Ashley

Summer Blaze

Blading on the Streets

Song of Pink Roses

Frozen

Dark Calling (?)

Waves of Love

Blitzkreig50889: and added to that list will be a few new fics that I wrote during some stressful times this semester. Now that that is all said, enjoy your summer everyone and I'll try and update sometime before August!


End file.
